Winter means love
by Phoenix Kanbara
Summary: Sakura finds Li in the park, freezing. She takes him to her home to warm up. The two are about to find out, however, that the cold will pull together their relationship...SakuLi
1. Winter cold

-Winter means love- A/n: Hiya! ^^ This is my first CC fic, so don't be too harsh on me, k? Thankies! Read on~  
  
"It's so cold..." Sakura whispered, roaming the snow covered sidewalk. She shivered, keeping her gaze down while walking. She rubbed her hands together to create friction and keep her hands warm. Snow began to fall slowly. Seeing a bench, she decided to sit down.  
  
Li watched her from a nearby tree. Even though it was very cold, ice had not formed on the tree, allowing Li to easily get to a high branch. Li couldn't believe Sakura was shivering. She was wearing a heavy down jacket, a scarf, a hat, gloves, boots, and snow pants; perfectly fit for winter. Li's only winter clothing was a coat and boots.  
  
Sakura sneezed. Li glanced over to her. 'Hm. She's so cute when-No! She's not cute...well, maybe just a little...No!' he kept arguing with himself. 'Sakura is not cute. No, no, no, no, no.'  
  
"No!" he accidentally cried outloud.  
  
Sakura jumped a little, startled. She looked up into the tree. Her face lit up.  
  
"Li!" she said excitedly. Supposedly, the excitement was too much for Li too handle; as he fell out of the tree. Sakura gasped and ran over to him. "Li, are you alright? I'm sorry I startled you."  
  
Li rubbed his head and got up. "I'm okay." Sakura glanced at the clothing he was wearing.  
  
"Li, you must be freezing!" she took a glove off and placed a hand on his cheek. Li blushed slightly. "You are freezing! You can get frostbite, you know, Li!" Sakura unwrapped her scarf and put it around Li's neck. Li was reluctant, but accepted the scarf anyway. "You'll catch a cold, and get pneumonia, and-Li, why are you blushing?"  
  
"Uhh..." Li looked down and blushed even more. Sakura put her hands to her hips.  
  
"It's because you're cold, isn't it? That's it, I'm taking you inside." She slipped her hand into Li's and started towards her house. Li said nothing, just blushing even more.  
  
A/n: Yay! First chap's done! I had this story in my head for a while. I changed it a bit though. The beginning was actually Sakura doing all the blushing, then Li pulls her into a kiss, then Sakura takes him to her house cause he's really cold. Anyways, read on to the next chapter! 


	2. Kero's questions

-Winter means love- A/n: Yay! Second chapter!! Erm, nothing to say.  
  
"We're here!" Sakura twisted the door knob and pushed the door open. She pulled Li in and slammed the door behind them. "C'mon, Li. Let's get you warmed up."  
  
"Sakura?" That was Tori's voice coming from the kitchen. "Is that you?"  
  
"Yup, it's me. Li's here too." she replied. Sakura pulled Li into the kitchen. Tori didn't seem too pleased at the sight of Li. It was the first time Sakura brought home a boy before. Something wasn't right... "Tori, can you make us some hot chocolate? Onegai??" (Onegai means please)  
  
"Okay." Tori glared at Li, and then Sakura took him upstairs to her room.  
  
'She seems so cheery...' Li thought. 'Is it because I'm here?'  
  
"Li? Earth to Li, are you in there?" she waved a hand in front of his face. Li shook his head then nodded. She smiled and said, "Good." Sakura placed her fore-hand on his cheek. "Still cold." She sighed. "Let's get you something warm and dry to wear." She allowed Li to sit on her bed as she looked through her clothing.  
  
"Sakura?" Li finally spoke up. "You don't have to do this for me..."  
  
"I know, but I want to. You are my best friend, after all." she said happily.  
  
'I'm her best friend? I always thought Madison was her best friend!'  
  
Sakura sighed in frustration. She held up a pink top. "I really don't think you want to wear this, so I'm going to get some of Tori's clothes. Be right back!" She skipped out of the room. Just as she left, a rustling came from the drawer and Kero flew right out.  
  
"Aha! I knew something didn't smell right here! So, what are you doing here, kid?" Kero asked in a tone that very much annoyed Li.  
  
"Sakura brought me here...And don't call me kid!" he yelled at the Guardian beast.  
  
"Hmm, now the question is, why would Sakura bring you here? I don't sense a Clow Card, so why are you here!?" he yelled back.  
  
Sakura rushed back in with a very large shirt, jeans, and a blanket. "Here we go Li! Oh, hey Kero!"  
  
"Sakura!" Kero flew over and bombarded her with questions about why Li was there. "Oh, well." she put her arm behind her head. "It's kind of a long story, Kero. Why, do you have a problem with him?" Sakura sounded a little threatening at the last part of that sentence.  
  
Kero put his hands up innocently. "Nope, no problems here." He turned to Li. "Just as long as he keeps his hands off my pudding!" Sakura giggled. "Oh, Kero!"  
  
'She's so cute when she giggles...Arg! Damnit, why do I keep thinking she's cute? What's wrong with me!?'  
  
"Li?" Sakura's voice penetrated his thoughts.  
  
"Huh, what? Oh yeah, I'm fine." he said.  
  
"Li, you said that last time, and you weren't fine! Now hurry up and change into these," she threw the clothes on top of him. "And come join me downstairs when you're ready, okay?"  
  
Li glanced at Sakura, and then glared at Kero. Sakura giggled. "Don't worry, we're leaving, silly. Kero, when Tori leaves, the kitchens all yours.  
  
Ring us when the hot chocolates ready, okay Kero?"  
  
"Yeah, yeah. Don't worry."  
  
"Sakura, I'm leaving!" Yelled Tori from downstairs. "How long is your friend staying?"  
  
"Oh, a couple of days!" she yelled back. Tori's answer was hesitant.  
  
"Alright. Bye!" The door closed as Tori left. Kero then cheered and raced downstairs.  
  
Sakura turned to Li.  
  
"You going to be okay?" she asked.  
  
"Yes, I'll be just peachy." Li replied.  
  
Sakura giggled and left the room.  
  
A/n: Yay! Second chapters done!! I already have the third one planned out. Mwahahaha! 


	3. Frostbite or Heatkiss?

-Winter means love- A/n: Whee! *twirls* By the way, if any of you were wondering, they are the same age as they are in the show. ^^ Oh, and if you like fluff, you should like this chapter. ^-~ Ps. everyone calls him Syaoran except Sakura. Li is Sakura's cute name for him. And I call him Li too.  
  
Kero looked through the fridge. "What to have, what to have. The possibilities are endless. Oh, look! My chocolate pudding!" He began scarffing down the pudding when an alarm went off. Kero glided over to the microwave and opened the door. "Mmmm...Hot chocolate." He threw away the pudding and began drinking the hot chocolate. 'I'm sure Sakura won't mind. She already has her little Syaoran friend over, anyway.'  
  
Sakura sat in front of the fireplace. She was sitting on a blanket and she had another in her hands. 'I can't wait for Li to get down here already! What's taking him so long?' She let out a sigh. 'Maybe he's just not taking the hints.' Footsteps were heard moments after. Sakura whipped her head around to see Li walking downstairs.  
  
"Li!" she cried. "There you are!" Li faced her and smiled.  
  
"What, did you miss me already?" he said, walking over and sitting down beside her. His sleeves were rolled up, due to Tori's clothing be too large for him.  
  
"I did, actually, Li-kun."  
  
"Li-kun? Since when do you call me Li-kun?" he asked.  
  
She tilted her head. "Why, can't I call you that?"  
  
"No, no. That's perfectly okay, Sakura." Li said. Sakura smiled and placed the extra blanket on Li's back.  
  
"With that and the fireplace, you should get warmed up in no time." she said. Li didn't reply. After a few minutes he said something.  
  
"Sakura...You did all of this, just for me...Why?" Sakura turned pink. She stammered, not knowing what to say. There was something she wanted to say, but she just couldn't. She sighed, blushing even more. Li chuckled.  
  
"I understand." he smiled and leaned toward Sakura. The blanket slid off his back. Li grinned and pressed his lips against Sakura's. Sakura gasped but didn't pull back.  
  
'He finally took the hints...' Li slipped his tongue into Sakura's mouth. Sakura let out a small moan and pulled Li closer. Li could feel her warm breath against his face. They went on for what seemed like hours, but in reality were only a few moments. They were so deeply in pleasure, they forgot about a very important thing; air. They broke apart, panting. Li turned to her.  
  
"Sakura, I'm sorry if-"  
  
She pulled him into a hug, cutting him off. She hugged him tighter and let out a high pitch squeal and started giggling. *  
  
Kero darted through the hall into the living room where the two Cardcaptors were. He threw himself on the couch, right behind the two. They didn't even seem to notice until he spoke.  
  
"So, Sakura. What's with this hugging and laughing stuff?" he said, raising an eyebrow. She calmed herself down, and answered, "Nothing Kero. 'M just really happy." Sakura nuzzled Li's cheek. Li smiled, running a hand through her soft hair.  
  
'So, Sakura's finally happy with this Syaoran kid. Figures, I always knew they had a little something going on.' Kero thought. Sakura looked up.  
  
"Kero, our hot chocolate should've been ready by now... You didn't drink it, did you!?" she exclaimed. Kero sweat dropped and laughed nervously.  
  
"I should go make you some more now." Kero zoomed off to the kitchen once again. Once he left, Sakura leaned over to Li's ear.  
  
"Aishiteru, Li-sama."* She whispered. Sakura yawned and rested her head on Li's shoulder.  
  
"We should go upstairs and get some sleep, hmm?" He patted her on the head and got up. Sakura followed him upstairs, yawning a few times on the way up.  
  
* 1= o.0 That was a bit OOC... 2= I should probably make a glossary here. Aishiteru means 'I love you'. Sama is a suffix which is used for when you highly respect someone.  
  
A/n: Ish done!! No, not the story, silly. The chapter! I will continue, don't you fret. I have a long weekend, so watch out for updates! 


End file.
